


For Your Own Good

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leek's reaction to Lester's attempted escape is not pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester wakes to find himself securely held ... his legs spread wide.

Flinches when a hand caresses his naked body, feels himself spread open.

Hisses as he's entered, rough and dry.

“You shouldn't have left me, my precious.”

He'd seen his chance and taken it ... what did the madman expect him to do?

Grits his teeth at the hard thrusts. “We can't have you wandering off.”

Lester privately disagrees, but had learnt to hold his tongue ... at times.

“I am sorry, but this is the only way.”

Lester hisses through his teeth at the sudden withdrawal, and then howls in agony as a blade bites into his flesh ... and then again.

Left alone, Lester curls to grip his ankles and feels the blood drip through his fingers. The bastard has hobbled him ... how is he supposed to escape with his Achilles tendons severed.

As tears flow unchecked down his face, Lester can't help but wonder if he is permanently crippled ... and if he will ever escape the mad man's clutches.


End file.
